


A (Sort of) Star Wars Christmas Carol

by TheKettleWitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Eve, F/M, Ghosts, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Reylo - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8995615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKettleWitch/pseuds/TheKettleWitch
Summary: Kylo Ren hates Christmas! What will it take to get him to see the light? There might be one person who can save him from a life of misery and loneliness...





	

**Author's Note:**

> After re-reading Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol, as I always try to do at this time of year, I ended up writing this. It is an abridged version of the story as I didn't really have the time to fully do it justice. There are fewer ghosts and probably a lot more cheese than in the original, but I hope you still find it enjoyable.
> 
> My best wishes go to Carrie Fisher for a full recovery and return to health.
> 
> To all who take the time to read this story, I thank you and wish you a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. - Mrs P

Anakin Skywalker had been dead for over three decades but he still loomed large in his grandson's life. Kylo Ren stepped away from his antique mahogany desk towards the portrait of his grandfather, which took pride of place on his office wall. Raising his champagne flute, he toasted the multi-billion dollar deal he'd just finalised, and on Christmas Eve of all days. Every success brought him closer to realising his dream. Snoke couldn't live forever, and once the old man kicked the bucket First Order Technologies would be his. It had been built on the foundations of his grandfather's legacy and the time drew near for him to reclaim it.

"I will finish what you started," Kylo pronounced taking a sip from his glass. "I'll take back what we lost, grandfather, and I will let nothing stand in our way."

His uncle Luke took Vader Tech, the company Anakin Skywalker created, and changed it beyond recognition. From leading the field in fossil fuel extraction and distribution, he'd switched to developing and supplying green energy. The Vader oil and gas pipelines were snapped up by First Order Technologies for a fraction of their worth. Luke swore his father had had a change of heart about his life's work on his deathbed. Apparently, he wanted his legacy to be a force for good and not destroying the planet for profit. Since his uncle had been the only witness to Anakin Skywalker's final words, and knowing Luke to be an idealist, Kylo felt justified in his scepticism. His grandfather hadn't worked so hard and sacrificed so much to end up being known in society circles as the man who found his conscience and lost his empire.

Feeling restless, he went to glance out of his top floor office window. If the eyes on the portrait appeared to follow him, he reasoned it was nothing more than a trick of the light. It had been a crepuscular day. The kind you get in late December where night never really relinquishes its hold. Heavy clouds hung low in the slate sky threatening sleet or snow. The dark and dankness didn't bother him the way it troubled some. He didn't seek sunlight and rarely saw it anyway with the long hours he worked. Kylo made no decorative concessions to the season in his work or personal space. The tinsel and glitter that spread everywhere else like cold germs in December did not infect him. Holidays were nothing but a nuisance when employee productivity took an unacceptable nosedive in the pursuit of pleasure. Fearing the madness spreading, he left the door to his office slightly ajar so he could make sure his jittery personal assistant wasn't tempted to sneak off to the staff party on the floor below. Mitaka appeared to be diligently toiling away at the desk in his little annexe. In the spirit of goodwill to all, Kylo supposed he should let the man join the festivities. His main business had been concluded but the clock had not yet struck three in the afternoon. There might be others like him in the business world that hadn't lost their heads to seasonal frivolity. Mitaka should stay until he left the office like he always did, no matter how late it got.

Christmas was bullshit, and Kylo huffed with disdain at the candy-coated crap of it. He wanted no part of the forced jollity and artifice of the season. There had been no invitation for him to go home for the holidays this year, he noted. Not that he cared. If anything it was a relief to be spared the trouble of coming up with an excuse for his absence. Playing happy families for one day out of the year, when they couldn't stand to be in the same room as each other for the rest of it, made him feel more nauseous than his father's eggnog. His gaze drifted back to his grandfather's portrait; Anakin Skywalker would have understood. Although he died a year before his grandson's birth, Kylo felt an affinity with him. If he happened to spend Christmas, and every other day outside of work, alone, he did so by choice. It wasn't as if he had no other options besides spending Christmas Eve with a picture of his dead grandfather. It wasn't weird or unusual that he unburdened himself to it from time to time. Lots of people talked to photographs of deceased loved ones. In any case, there were people outside his door busting a gut for the opportunity to exchange a word or two with him. If no one came to beg his presence at the office party, it was only because they didn't want to disturb him. His assistant had fetched him a flute of Champagne to toast his success and he desired nothing more.

Kylo personally cared little for the trappings of wealth. He'd worked hard to get where he was, discounting his privileged start in life, and he didn't believe in being frivolous with his own money or other people's. He glanced around at the minimalist decor of his office; the place as black and empty as he fancied his heart to be. A knock at his door jolted him from his idle thoughts.

"Yes, Mitaka, what is it?" He snapped causing his assistant to flinch.

The man appeared reluctant to continue, less he got his head bitten off again, but he gulped and rallied himself. "A person has arrived at reception requesting to speak to you, sir - a girl."

"What girl?" Kylo asked in such a way his assistant gulped and took a deep breath before he could continue.

"She says her name is Rey something-or-other, and she wishes to discuss a - a personal matter with you," Mitaka faltered at the implication as he'd never known his boss to indulge in anything beyond the professional.

Ren didn't know any girls, especially one with a vivacious name like Rey. "Is she in reception now?" He questioned tapping at his keyboard to access the building's security cameras. His assistant nodded as he brought up her image on his computer screen. The moment Kylo set eyes on her he became transfixed, his icy exterior cracking. Her pretty hazel eyes shone with warmth. She had shiny brown hair pulled back in an odd three-bun style and her cheeks were ruddy from the cold. He didn't know the young woman but found himself oddly eager to make her acquaintance.

Mitaka hovered nervously next to his desk. "Shall I have security remove her?" He inquired.

"No," Kylo said sharply. "Have her sent up here, I can spare her a minute or two."

His assistant nodded aghast to witness his boss agreeing to see anyone without an appointment. He wondered if he should ask what the girl wanted first, but Ren's sour expression made him think better of inquiring. Personal matters were none of his business and he was happy to keep it that way.

A few moments later the elevator dinged signalling the arrival of the mysterious girl. She met Mitaka with a beaming smile which surprised him. He couldn't think how such a radiant being had anything personal to discuss with the brooding menace that awaited her. It felt as if he was leading a lamb to the slaughter as he knocked on his boss's door.

"Rey Randham to see you, sir," he announced before scurrying back to his desk.

She entered with a cheerful confidence that faded slightly as she took in her dark surroundings. But she soon turned up her bright smile to compensate for the gloom. The man inside stood to greet her with a grim expression. She had seen photographs of him and considered him to be attractive despite his dour elongated features. Tall and broad-shouldered, he certainly made an imposing presence in the flesh. His almost black collar-length hair stood out against his pale complexion which was dotted with moles. She blushed at catching herself staring as a flicker of amusement danced in his brown/green eyes.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure," Kylo said as he gestured for her to take a seat before sinking back into his own.

Inhaling deeply, he found she smelled like a fresh summer's day. He hadn't been so long in the shadows he'd forgotten the season's sweet floral scent.

"I, um, Merry Christmas, I'm sorry if I interrupted your celebrations," Rey apologised as she spotted the Champagne flute on his desk.

He winced at her felicitation, his solitary toast long since forgotten. Waving away her concerns, he grew impatient to hear her purpose for being there.

She sensed his irritation and took a deep breath before continuing. "I know we've never met before but I've heard so much about you. I'm here today as a friend of your family. Your mother's charitable foundation for orphans helped support me through college and now I have a job in engineering working for your uncle. I know you haven't spoken to them in a while but your family miss you and it is Christmas. Your mom wrote you an invitation but she didn't send it because she couldn't bear to have it rejected again. It would make her so happy if you showed up, and your dad has promised to be there too. Won't you please consider joining us for dinner tomorrow?"

It had begun so promisingly with a pretty girl and a friendly smile, which made him all the more furious for falling for her wiles. How dare this stranger stride into his office speaking of things she had no right to mention? His parents could no longer fool him with promises made at Christmas that were forgotten for the rest of the year. One day of playing happy families didn't make up for all the times he came last on their list. His anger swelled as he fought the urge to verbally lash out.

Rey felt the need to fill the silence that settled between them. His penetrating gaze added to her anxiety as she wittered on about how she couldn't stay long because she had volunteered her services at some children's charity Christmas party. "Your mother's been organising it for months. We've even got your Uncle Luke playing Santa. Oh, and there will be a special carol service before midnight mass at St. Peter's tonight at ten - if you can make it."

"You're an orphan?" Kylo stated more than asked, his voice cold and cruel.

She nodded and he caught a glimpse of loneliness in her hazel eyes. Underneath her sunny exterior, she was nothing but a lost and lonely little girl.

"You're just the kind of bleeding heart Leia Organa and Luke Skywalker would welcome into the fold," he sneered. "Go deck the halls or mull some wine or whatever. You're wasting time here and mine happens to be valuable."

Rey drew back in her chair stung by the venom in his words. She'd heard about his infamous temper but hoped she wouldn't be on the receiving end of it. His mother and uncle had been so generous to her, she'd only wanted to repay their kindness in the best way she could. It had been naive of her, she supposed. But after years spent wishing she had a family as wonderful as his, she couldn't understand why he would cut them out of his life. Rey didn't know what had happened exactly. She just knew his mother missed him dreadfully despite her stoicism. Resolved to try and get him to change his mind, she leant in closer to his desk. "I know you've probably made other arrangements by now but Christmas is a time family should spend together."

"What would you know about it?" Kylo snarled his callous remark bringing tears to her eyes. "Christmas is bullshit and I'll be spending it the way I always do; alone with my work. Now, will you get the hell out of my office or do I have to call security?"

Rey refused to be intimidated by him. She leapt to her feet sending the chair flying. "You're a monster! The Grinch has got nothing on you. Ordinarily, I'd be sad to think of anyone spending Christmas Day alone, but you would only spoil everyone else's fun. Enjoy your solitude, Mr. Humbug!" She swept out of his office full of righteous indignation slamming the door behind her.

Mitaka jumped up from his desk wary at the fury blazing in her eyes. She glared harshly in his direction, her demeanour softening once she noted his anxious expression.

"What kind of stupid name is Kylo Ren, anyway? Ben Solo suits him better, especially as he likes being on his own so much. But I'm not going to let him ruin my day," Rey declared her warm smile returning. "Merry Christmas to you," she said to the startled assistant who managed to recover enough to return the compliments of the season.

He watched as the elevator doors closed taking away his one glimpse of festive cheer. Mitaka sighed and returned to his work. Every so often, he cast a nervous glance at his boss's door. He heard the smash of glass and a roar of anger but knew better than to do anything except inform building maintenance that their services would soon be required.

Kylo kicked the chair recently vacated by Rey so hard it flipped over and hit the wall. He stomped over to it and repeatedly slammed his foot into the leather until it split. Shaking with rage, he drew a deep breath and snorted. The shards of glass from the Champagne flute he'd flung at the door crunched under his feet as he went back to his desk. He sank back into his seat and pounded on the antique mahogany with his fists. The vibrations scattered his work papers sending them fluttering to the floor. In frustration and feeling emotionally exhausted, he swept his desk clear and slumped against the polished wood. Just because he'd allowed his head to be briefly turned by a pretty girl, he wouldn't change course. He would keep his heart shuttered and his ambition blazing.

After an hour or so spent brooding with no work to do, Kylo decided he might as well call it a day. He grabbed his long black overcoat and strode out of his office. "Have that mess taken care of before you leave," he barked at Mitaka before heading for the elevator.

"Yes, sir," the man exclaimed as he scrambled to his feet.

No season's greetings were exchanged. Kylo merely paused before boarding the elevator to warn his assistant that he'd better be on time the day after Christmas or he'd be looking for a new job. Mitaka let out a sigh of relief as his boss left the building. The sound of Bing Crosby singing about his snowy dreams drifted in from the festivities on the floor below. He called maintenance before going to join the fun.

Kylo wound his way through the frozen New York streets. He passed last minute shoppers and party revellers whose happy faces he met with a scowl. A homeless guy dared to ask if he had any spare change and, for his trouble, received a short lecture on how taxpayer's money was already being wasted on the feckless. By the time he reached his apartment building, Kylo couldn't wait to shut the rest of the world out. The twinkling lights and colourful holly wreaths held no charm for him. Where others stopped to listen to a small group of cherubic carollers, he barged past irritated by their twee singing voices. He gave a perfunctory nod to the doorman and stomped up the stairs to his sanctuary. Nothing about the place was particularly homely. From the sparse furnishings to the black and white colour scheme, it wasn't particularly inviting. But as Kylo never had guests, he didn't care. He sank down on his black leather couch and gazed up at the original of his grandfather's portrait. The one in his office being a replica he'd had a gifted art student reproduce for a pittance. If Anakin Skywalker appeared to be giving him a disapproving look, he put it down to a projection due to his tendency to self-flagellate.

At some point, he may have closed his eyes. He had lost all sense of time sitting alone by the dim light of his table lamp. When he heard seven chimes ring out, it immediately occurred to him that he didn't own a chiming clock. Glancing around for the source of the clanging bells, he noticed something odder still. Blinking to be sure, he refocused his attention back on his grandfather's portrait. His hand reached shakily for the light switch on the wall as he tried to make sense of what he saw. For there, hanging in its frame, the portrait was now minus the image of Anakin Skywalker. The background appeared untouched, but where his grandfather once peered out on the world with grim determination, there was nothing but an empty space.

Kylo glanced up, down, and all around. He even lifted the frame from the wall to check behind it, knowing all the while how ridiculous his actions were. A painted image couldn't simply step out of its confines and decide to play hide and go seek. As he pondered the insanity, the lights began to flicker and the unseen clanging bells started to chime once more. After what could have been seconds or much longer, silence and darkness fell. The sound of heavy footsteps approaching sent Kylo clamouring for his couch. He screwed his eyes shut in protest as the lights came back on. When he opened them again, his grandfather stood before him as large as life. He couldn't believe it. Turning his head away in defiance, he refused to accept what he saw. Perhaps skipping lunch had caused him to be lightheaded, Kylo reasoned. It had to be a hallucination, nothing else made sense.

"Don't you know me?"

The apparition of Anakin Skywalker addressed his open-mouthed grandson.

"I-I don't understand," Kylo faltered reluctant to lend any credence to his hallucination by speaking to it. "What are you?"

"Well, I'm not Santa Claus," the apparition jested before glaring in a disapproving manner as he delivered a stern rebuke. "If I was, I'd be dropping a sack of coal on you right about now, young man. You won't be getting off the naughty list anytime soon unless you mend your ways."

Kylo leapt up from the couch and started pacing around. "This is crazy," he muttered to himself. "It's stress or years of insomnia catching up with me." He paused, tapping his lips with his index finger in contemplation. "Mind you, I did have that invisible friend when I was a kid." His mother had been concerned about the hairy seven-foot tall creature he called Chewie but his father had been happy to humour him. He shook himself annoyed his thoughts had drifted back to his parents.

"There's your trouble," the black-suited phantasm of his grandfather loomed next to him, "Your memories of your mother and father don't always chime with the version of reality you've constructed."

Kylo snarled with anger wondering if the vision would simply shatter if he attempted to walk through it. "Leia Organa and Han Solo were never there for me when it counted," he raged. "She had her political ambitions and charities to attend to. He disappeared for months at a time, drinking, gambling, and cheating when he should have been home with us. I got shunted from one babysitter to the next until I grew old enough to be shipped off to boarding school. But sure, we always spent Christmas together. One lousy day a year to make up for being abandoned the other three hundred and sixty-four." He tore through the apparition easily leaving it unchanged in his wake. "Snoke noticed me. He sought me out at college and offered me a job. I listened as he told me about the company you built and how you'd been a legend in the oil, gas, and coal industries. I'd never heard about the real you from my family, only Luke Skywalker's lies."

The vision of his grandfather regarded him with sadness. "Oh, my poor boy, you and I are so alike. I too saw only the injustices life served me and not its rewards. When I lost your grandmother, I blamed the innocent children she died giving birth to. I rejected love and family in pursuit of building an empire no one would ever be able to take away from me. It was only at the end as I looked into the eyes of my estranged son that I realised; I'd turned my back on what was most precious to me. My children were my legacy; they would live on beyond an empty monument to greed. It pains me, Ben, to see you wasting your life as I wasted mine."

"No," Kylo roared. "It's lies, all lies. You're not real. None of this is happening."

Anakin Skywalker's apparition took on a thoughtful expression. "Let's take a journey into the past, present, and future," he said reaching out his hand to his grandson.

Ignoring the invitation, Kylo turned on his heel and headed towards his bedroom. "I'm gonna lie down until this - whatever it is, passes."

Before he took another step, a heavy hand fell upon his shoulder.

"I kind of wish I had a sleigh and some magic reindeer, but this way is quicker."

His grandfather's voice rang in his ears as the scene changed around him. One minute he had been standing in the middle of his monochrome apartment, and the next, Kylo found himself in a green meadow bathed in warm sunshine. The sound of feminine laughter caught his attention. He turned his head to see a beautiful young brunette being chased through a blanket of wildflowers by a youthful Anakin Skywalker. When he caught up to her, they both tumbled giggling into the long grass wrapped in each other's arms.

"I knew the moment I set eyes on your grandmother she was the only one for me," the older version of Anakin sighed wistfully beside him.

Unbidden, an image of Rey popped into Kylo's mind. She smelled like a summer meadow and her smile had been warmer than the sun on his face. He wondered what her lips would taste like.

His grandfather turned to him with a knowing look. "Like I said before, the apple didn't fall too far from the tree when it comes to the two of us." He reached out again, his hand clasping his grandson's shoulder. The scene changed once more and this time they were stood in a spacious living room. A log fire blazed beneath a green garlanded mantle and a stack of presents waited to be unwrapped under a tall, tastefully decorated Christmas tree.

"I know this place," Kylo gasped. "This is our old house in New England. I loved it there before mom got elected to the senate and we had to go live in DC. Things were never the same after we left." He couldn't help the melancholy that overtook him as he wandered around the room picking out places he used to like to sit and read or play with his toys. After he spotted a goofy looking reindeer decoration he'd made in school, hanging in a prime spot on the tree, the door flew open and a young boy of around six with a mop of dark brown hair ran into the room. Kylo gazed in amazement at his younger self. This had been the last Christmas the Organa-Solo family spent in New England. He watched through misty eyes as his mother, father and uncle joined the child version of him under the tree. Presents were unwrapped and happy laughter filled the air. When the time came for dinner to be served, Han Solo winked at his son and showed him that a place had been reserved at the table for his friend Chewie.

"Let's visit a few more Christmases past," his grandfather said as he again laid a hand on his shoulder.

The next ones they dropped in on showed less happy scenes. His parents were either arguing or not speaking at all. Their separation in his late teens hit him hard, even though it had been a long time coming. Kylo looked on in resignation; these were the kind of miserable family Christmases he remembered. By the time they reached the last Christmas he'd spent with his parents, they were like three strangers with barely a civil word for each other. He'd told them he planned to take the job Snoke had offered him. The argument that followed led to the airing of years of grievances on all sides. Ben Solo had stormed out of the family home with no intention of ever returning. Watching his mother's tears as he walked away tugged at his heart. He did miss her.

"It's not too late," Anakin enthused as he took hold of his grandson's arm. "Let's see where things stand in the present."

"I've seen enough," Kylo growled. He didn't need to be dragged through another scene of his family's discord. Before he could protest any further, he found they were now standing in some sort of community hall. Little children were running around all over the place with balloons and streamers. Tables of party food were being set up by adult helpers under the direction of a short older woman wearing a Santa hat. Kylo couldn't stop a wry smile as he watched the familiar sight of his mother bossing everyone around. One of the kids, a glum-looking girl with mousy hair, sat alone away from the others. Nobody seemed to notice her. Kylo anxiously looked on until a woman, wearing light-up reindeer antlers over a familiar odd hairstyle, approached the girl and sat down on the floor beside her. He observed in awe as Rey coaxed a genuine smile from the child and got her to help with the party preparations.

"She has a lot of love to give," Anakin observed as he noted his grandson's admiration for the young woman. "Being an orphan gave her a tough start in life but it hasn't hardened her heart." He playfully nudged Kylo in the ribs. "And the best part about it is that your family have already welcomed her into the fold. All you have to do is stop being such a pain in the ass. Turn on some of that Skywalker-Solo charm and bingo!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Kylo scoffed but he couldn't tear his gaze away from pretty Rey and her sunny smile. A wave of jealousy washed over him as he saw a couple of handsome young men hovering around her. Finn and Poe, he heard her call them, and he hated them both instantaneously. To his relief, she didn't seem to be unduly interested in either of them beyond the bounds of friendship. But still, he didn't like the familiar ease they had laughing and joking with each other.

"If you carry on the way you are, my boy, you will end up alone as I did," Anakin warned. "I don't want you to die in regret for what might have been and the life you could have had."

Kylo skulked away from his grandfather, conflict raging within him. Could he swallow his pride and forget past hurt to reunite with his family? He'd gone as far as changing his name and reaching the top of a business empire that sought to crush everything his uncle had built underfoot. Surely, he couldn't give up on his ambitions now. Rey might be swayed to his side by the many riches he could offer her. She would want for nothing once he made her his wife.

"She'll never marry you for material gain and financial security," Anakin said reading his mind. "Only love and kind gestures will win her heart."

"Then she's a fool and I'm better off without her," Kylo spat as he stomped to the door refusing to look in her direction again. Rey had been twirling the girl with the mousy hair around until they both fell into a giggling heap. For all his protesting, he knew he would carry the memory of how she looked at that moment to his grave and replay it many times along the way. Before he could storm out of the hall, he felt a firm hand grab him by the scruff of the neck.

"Let's see which version of the future you prefer," his grandfather roared as he hauled him towards the window.

Expecting to be surrounded by shattering glass, Kylo flinched as he passed through the pane, leaving it intact in his wake. He seemed to float for a moment before plummeting into darkness… When he came to a stop, he found he had landed in an old-fashioned movie theatre. It reminded him of the place his uncle used to take him to watch black and white classics. He had seen Harvey there with his dad, too. The tall white rabbit pooka reminded him of Chewie, even though he'd grown out of his invisible friend by then.

"Take a seat," Anakin commanded as the screen flickered to life.

Kylo watched in silent horror as his life as he knew it played out. Old man Snoke clung onto his empire as long as he could. He grew more decrepit and twisted with each passing year. When he finally shuffled off the mortal coil, he bequeathed half his empire to Kylo and half to his bitter rival, Armitage Hux. After years of backstabbing, literally, in some instances, Ren managed to seize control of First Order Technologies. His was a miserable existence lost to paranoia and unable to trust anyone for fear they would take away his only prize. The years took their toll, leaving him grey and worn with nobody to care for his wellbeing. His family were gone and he had no wife or children to brighten his heart or his home. The end, when it came, was sudden. A stroke took him, a blessing to extinguish his lonely life, with no one to mourn his passing.

"Please, I'm begging you, don't show me anything more." Kylo squeezed his eyes shut as the projector started to play another reel.

"You'll like this one," Anakin promised and demanded that he should watch it.

Reluctantly, his grandson complied. It began with him going to a particular carol service to which he'd recently been invited. A sunny smile greeted him and his life got a lot warmer thereafter.

"Well?" His grandfather turned to him with a grin when the movie had ended.

Kylo blushed. "Is there an option where Rey and I don't wind up with seven kids? It kinda felt like we were living in the Sound of Music for a while there."

Anakin roared with laughter. "She wants a large family and those two sets of twins boosted the numbers. I guess you can blame my genes for the twins' thing if it makes you feel any better."

There was no question which version of the future he preferred, even with seven kids into the bargain. If he had to make peace with his family and become Ben Solo again to get it, then so be it.

"It's time we were getting back," his grandfather said clasping him by the shoulder for one final journey. Anakin smiled and the scene faded to black leaving only his voice echoing in the darkness, "Merry Christmas, Ben."

The young man awoke with a jolt. Had it all been just a dream? The portrait on the wall had returned to its usual state. Everything appeared to be in its proper order and yet, he felt the change deep within him. Somewhere, he heard a clock chime nine times. The carol concert Rey invited him to attend was due to begin in an hour. He could make it if he hurried. After taking a few minutes to devour a peanut butter sandwich and brush his teeth, he grabbed his coat and scarf before dashing out of the door.

It took him forever to hail down a cab. When the driver wished him Happy Holidays, it took him a second to remember he was no longer averse to the idea. He returned the greeting with a smile, picturing the one Rey would soon be gifting him. If all went to plan, he would get to kiss her for the first time in a few short hours. His mother's penchant for hanging mistletoe around the house was certainly one holiday tradition he could learn to appreciate. The taxi soon pulled up outside St. Peter's and he handed the driver a handsome tip along with the fare. Christmas greetings rolled off his tongue as easy as his disdain for them once had, but he could only laugh at his change of heart. It was then he spotted her, bundled up against the cold and still wearing the silly reindeer antlers over her bobble hat.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. Humbug," Rey teased her lips slowly spreading into a wide smile.

Ben felt his cheeks glowing from more than the icy breeze. "I'm so sorry about the way I acted earlier and the things I said. Can you ever forgive me?"

She attempted to appear unmerciful but was unable to resist his puppy dog eyes. Not that she had any serious intention of rebuffing his apology. It was Christmas after all, and she'd had a crush on him from the moment his mother first showed her his picture. "If you agree to wear a Santa hat as penance, I guess I can let bygones be bygones," Rey playfully challenged pulling one from her pocket.

He stepped closer to her and leant in so she could put it on him. She took off her gloves and placed the hat carefully on his head making sure to tuck his ears in. His mother said he'd been self-conscious about their prominence in his youth but she found them oddly adorable. Her fingers gently brushed through his hair as she adjusted the angle. He thought he saw her shiver at the contact but she didn't appear to be feeling a chill. She had certainly warmed him up, and he knew by the way she gazed up at him that she felt it too.

"Come on then," Rey coaxed as she gestured towards the church entrance. "I can't wait to see Leia's face when she sets her eyes on you."

Ben felt he could handle anything with her by his side, even the mother he hadn't seen for six years. Things were going to be different from now on and not just at Christmas. He would be the good man Rey deserved, the one he'd always been at heart. Smiling up at the sky, he mouthed a silent thank you to his grandfather. It didn't matter in the end if his visit had been nothing but a dream; it had awoken him to a world of new possibilities. When Rey slipped her hand into his, he knew his fate was sealed and he couldn't have been happier.

**The End.**


End file.
